Normally, the transmitting circuit and the receiving circuit of wireless electrocircuit are connected with a coaxial cable and separated a certain distance away from each other in order to avoid mutual disturbance in the emitting signal and the receiving signal. According to the prior art, a coaxial electrical connector is composed of a terminal member with an oriented gap, an insulator with a through-hole and a gap, and a metallic shell with a cylinder member. There is a cover which covers the cylinder member on one end of the cylinder member, and a leading-in gap set on the other end of the cylinder. Here follows the method of the equipment being assembled: fix the terminal member in the through-hole in the insulator; then mount the insulator with the terminal member in the cylinder member of the metallic shell, making the leading-in gap of the metallic shell, the gap of the insulator and the oriented gap of the terminal member connected, and then make the wire stock go through the leading-in gap, the gap, and the guide gap sequentially; at last cover the cylinder with the cover of the metallic shell, bundling the wire with the bundle member of the metallic shell. The wire is cylindrical, so it is liable to loose between the terminal member and the cover, making the circuit shut down, so that the coaxial electrical connector of this kind is not of high reliability and can not meet the requirement of the market properly.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.